roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Asia
Asia was an Earth continent. It was home to animals including elephants, rhinoceroses, wild boars, giant pandas, monkeys, and tigers. Geography Asia is the largest continent on Earth. It covers 9% of the Earth's total surface area (or 30% of its land area), and has the largest coastline, at 62,800 kilometres (39,022 mi). Asia is generally defined as comprising the eastern four-fifths of Eurasia. It is located to the east of the Suez Canal and the Ural Mountains, and south of the Caucasus Mountains (or the Kuma–Manych Depression) and the Caspian and Black Seas. It is bounded on the east by the Pacific Ocean, on the south by the Indian Ocean and on the north by the Arctic Ocean. Asia is subdivided into 48 countries, three of them (Russia, Kazakhstan and Turkey) having part of their land in Europe. Asia has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates range from arctic and subarctic in Siberia to tropical in southern India and Southeast Asia. It is moist across southeast sections, and dry across much of the interior. Some of the largest daily temperature ranges on Earth occur in western sections of Asia. The monsoon circulation dominates across southern and eastern sections, due to the presence of the Himalayas forcing the formation of a thermal low which draws in moisture during the summer. Southwestern sections of the continent are hot. Siberia is one of the coldest places in the Northern Hemisphere, and can act as a source of arctic air masses for North America. The most active place on Earth for tropical cyclone activity lies northeast of the Philippines and south of Japan. The Gobi Desert is in Mongolia and the Arabian Desert stretches across much of the Middle East. The Yangtze River in China is the longest river in the continent. The Himalayas between Nepal and China is the tallest mountain range in the world. Tropical rainforests stretch across much of southern Asia and coniferous and deciduous forests lie farther north. History During World War II, Japan's war aim was to unite Asia under the Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere. Their ambitions ultimately spread war throughout the continent, with attacks in China, Manchuria, Singapore, and other Pacific Islands before Japan surrendered in 1945. In the late 20th century, amidst growing tensions between Russia and China, fighting broke out in southern Asia and South America before Sir Reginald Styles was able to negotiate peace, cooling the crisis and preventing World War III, with the Third Doctor preventing an alternate timeline where Styles was assassinated and war did indeed come to pass. In the early 21st century, a Skullion ship crashed in central Asia on Earth and its crew were sold into slavery. In 2015, North Asia was among the places where newly-hatched Zygons were settled across the world as part of Operation Double. Following the plague sent by the Daleks during their 22nd century invasion of Earth, a majority of the population of Asia died before a cure was found. A human resistance movement was later formed in China against the occupation, but was crushed by the Daleks within days. At one point, Asia was home to one of the five ioniser bases keeping back the glaciers of the second Ice Age. Most of Asia has been destroyed by the Eurasian Sky Disaster, most of the destroyed land was in Russia and Northern China. Countries in Asia * Afghanistan * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Bhutan * Brunei * Cambodia * China (People's Republic of China) * Cyprus * East Timor * Egypt * Georgia * Hong Kong * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Lebanon * Malaysia * Maldives * Mongolia * Myanmar * Nepal * North Korea * Oman * Pakistan * Palestine * The Philippines * Qatar * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * South Korea * Sri Lanka * Syria * Taiwan (Republic of China) * Tajikistan * Thailand * Turkey * Turkmenistan * United Arab Emirates * Uzbekistan * Vietnam * Yemen